


Don't Ask, Don't Tell

by KathyAgel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Free Verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyAgel/pseuds/KathyAgel
Summary: Episode tag for "Divide and Conquer"





	Don't Ask, Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published under the pseud Kelly Barker in the Stargate SG-1 fanzine The Seventh Chevron Issue 5

He was ready to die for me,  
To subject himself to Anise’s damned machine,  
In the hopes that he could save me.  
What do you say in a case like that?  
“Thank you, sir,” seems so inadequate.

But I can’t reveal what I really feel,  
That Colonel O’Neill knows is bad enough,  
It was easier when we could ignore it,  
Hide our feelings, even from ourselves,  
Pretending they didn’t exist.

Ignoring this is like ignoring a raging elephant.  
But we can’t indulge ourselves.  
Regulations would have us split up in an instant.  
We’re too good a team to allow that to happen.  
So we soldier on, keep pretending  
That our feelings for each other don’t exist.

We know they do, of course.  
Yet even to each other, we can’t admit them  
Beyond the occasional glance, quickly diverted,  
The occasional smile, quickly hidden,  
Or touch, quickly withdrawn

Don’t ask, don’t tell.  
Don’t think, don’t feel.  
Keep it in the room.  
Yet someday, I hope we can open a window.  
Open the door. `


End file.
